There's Trouble In Paradise
by Koakuma Tsuri
Summary: 33/100: Break. Genesis always did bring out the darker side of Sephiroth. Sephiroth/Genesis with Remnants/Genesis. Mild rape-ish themes. Pre-AC.


33/100: Break. Sephiroth/Genesis (Actual Kadaj/Yazoo/Loz/Genesis)  
I had fun_ thinking_ of this idea, let alone writing it... left me feeling deliciously evil and a little bit surprised at how easy I found it to make Sephiroth all evil...  
So um yeah, remember all my fluffy "Sephiroth's not evil anymore" blaah? Forget it. This is goood and dark.

Disclaimer: All mentioned characters belong to Square Enix.

**

* * *

****Break**

There's Trouble In Paradise

You always did bring out the worst in me, little fox. To once think I believed I was free of you. Away from you and your infuriatingly infectious fire. Did you ever think that you would be free of me? Where is your bitterness and loathing now?

Did I inspire no hate from the depths of your twisted heart when I abused you or did I break and crush your heart, leaving you a fragile shell of your former self? So fragile all I have to do it reach out with one hand and watch you shatter to pieces. I will never feel so much elation until that moment.

In your deep slumber – hiding from the world that chewed and rejected you – your eyes flutter upon hearing their calls. Quite beautiful aren't they? These remnants. These willing servants of a greater God.

As you wake, I wonder if you know I'm watching, always watching, all around you and through three pairs of piercing emerald eyes. They've seen you now, they've seen the frightened azure you try to conceal, there is no more pretending. No more escape for my troubled little fox. In a moment's breath they'll drag you into the darkness screaming.

In a burst of blue energy you're rendered useless, left slumped over, weary and limp. They surround you.

There was something about that night all those years ago, back when I set the world on fire in your name. To show the world what you and you only did to its hero. There was something about that night that I just cannot forget. You were so beautiful – so breakable – as you lay beneath me on the blood sodden ground writhing and moaning and desperately trying to bite back your tears. You screamed that that wasn't who I was, but it was what you moulded me into. You never did believe in taking responsibility for any of your actions.

Before that night I found your fire captivating but now I obsess only to distinguish it. And every time it returns, I'll be there to watch you burn out, I swear that to your precious Goddess. Although now, you are still lifeless, devoid of your spirit, there is no reason for me to break you, but I will. Simply because I can.

Little fox, you should feel the power I have over you. You should taste the delicious malice as I watch as you squirm under their cold leather fingers.

You're crying again, I can sense, I can taste the salt on your cheeks as they explore you, relentlessly. Exploiting your body like the object you are to me. The way you shake, shivering in silence, makes me question if you know that you belong solely to me. I will not let these puppets take you. To feel the warmth inside you, so sweet, so bitter, is my pleasure and mine alone. I won't let them break you, because it wouldn't be the same. This is me toying with you as you toyed with me, ripping away at the seams of my mind with your artist's fingers all those years ago.

Unwilling but wanting – needy – sounds are ripped from your throat as their hands tear through your cinnamon hair, roughly raking through your ebony feathers, kissing and biting so hard you can taste your own blood hanging in the hair. It's a sight for sore eyes, but I cannot look away. A frenzy of hungry hands and sharp white teeth, eager to leave you in pieces. And maybe I'll let them. Maybe I'll sit here and watch as they walk away to find my Mother; sit here and watch you try to put the pieces back together before retreating back into the protection of a deity that has long since abandoned you.

As I stare in amusement, I cannot count how many times you whisper my name, like a desperate prayer, as if you think that I'll spare you. Tell me, did your parents do the same whilst you hung over them, stealing their breath from their throats? They told me how you killed them, one after the other… your mother first, the one who birthed you, gave you life, the one who never loved you. At the time I was disgusted, how could the one who I gave my everything for become so animalistic as to reduce himself purely down to the hate he harboured silently for dozens of years? I see now – I can understand – the revenge that possessed you as they choke and caress you; nails opening up wounds you can only dream to forget.

Little fox, I implore, are your eyes shut because you're desperately trying to replace the feeling of these three pairs of hands upon you for some fonder memory, maybe of our gentle love-making under your parent's apple tree… or rather our night whilst Nibelheim lit up the skies with ochre because deep down, I know you really loved that. The way you are sure to keep those purple bruises; the claw marks on your hips only confirms to me that you never want to forget that being used never gave you such a powerful high.

Do you wish now that the sky had consumed you? That when I left you, you should have rotted or petrified – a reminder to the world that angels always have the furthest and most tragic of falls?

At least now, healed and bleeding, bleating out for absolution like a newborn lamb, you can die beautiful like you always dreamed. A shame I will never let you.

Content with your despair, your soul once again battered and wounded, curled up to protect yourself, wrapped in soiled feathers that will never offer any consolation, they get up and leave you. Leave you like you should be left, alone without a meaning.

The silence is your only solace now.

When these puppets complete their task, I will start a new destiny, and you will be on your knees by my side. When I return, in my own body, I will come for you, I will conquer you completely, you can bare the brunt of my obsession and I will rule you.

So go back to sleep now, little fearful fox, and sleep well because you only have days before the reunion. Days before I will haul you out under our new sky and lay you down and defile you.

That is my promise, and one that I swear to you, my only, I will keep.


End file.
